justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)
(PAL) |artist= ft. |from = album |tvfilm = Sig. Brainwash - L'arte di accontentare |year= 2013 |difficulty=Hard |dg= |mode= Solo |pc= to |gc= to to (Arrows) |nogm = 3 |lc = |pictos= 91 |nowc = Alfonso |dura = 3:13 |choreo = Arben Kapidanihttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGcSZj-AaCZ/?taken-by=arbengiga |perf= Arben Kapidani }}" " by featuring is featured on the PAL version of . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. He starts off in a black suit and orange shirt underneath, with a blue tie and shoes. He appears to be a government official. He then transforms into a red, white and green superhero outfit, he also has sunglasses, and a necklace with a dollar sign, and stays like that for the rest of the song. Background At the start, when the dancer is in a suit, he stands in an area based off of Times Square, made out of a reflective material like glass or plastic. The background is in a general dark blue color, with buildings with electric billboards. When the dancer transforms into a superhero, the background changes into a scrolling star pattern of red, white, and green, corresponding with the colors on his costume. In the rapping part, the background turns into a gradient of dark blue, with blue neon lights (buildings) turning on and off like an equalizer. A crowd is cheering in front of the buildings. For the routine, the background toggles through each phase, corresponding to the part in the song. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point your fingers to your chest. Alfonso gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Alfonso_gm_1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Irish Meadow Dance'' *''It’s My Birthday'' (Suit Up!) *''Macarena'' (Gentlemen) *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' (Funny Guys) Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Super Crazy Shake *Super Loser Trivia General *'' '' is the second Italian-language song to be featured in the series. *After Barbra Streisand, is the second song in the series to have been named after a real person (in this case, Italian television host ). *" ", " " and " " are censored. **Alongside María, is the first of two non-English songs with censored terms in the series. *In the music video for the song, there is a screen playing Jailhouse Rock from . *Even though Italian singer Elio (from the pop band ) performs the intro and the chorus, he is not credited in any form in the game. *In the line "Vai Alfonso!", "Vai" is absent. **In addition, "è" (in the line "Il colore di quest anno è il verde speranza") appears without its accent. Routine *'' '' is the first PAL exclusive to have a male coach. *'' '' is the only PAL exclusive from to not be featured on . *Both the colors of the dancer s superhero outfit and one of the backgrounds reference the Italian flag. *The coach can be seen lip-syncing the speech at the beginning of the song. *The album coach does not have a white fade (unlike the other songs in ). Gallery Game Files Alfonso cover generic.png|'' '' Alfonso cover albumcoach.png| album coach Alfonso cover albumbkg.png| album background Alfonso cover@2x.jpg| cover Alfonso p1 jd2014 ava.png|Avatar or Alfonso p1 jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on Alfonso p1 beta golden ava.png|Beta golden avatar Alfonso p1 beta diamond ava.png|Beta diamond avatar Alfonso pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Alfonso menu.png|'' '' on the menu Alfonso routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen Alfonso coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Controller) Alfonso_score.png|Scoring screen (Controller) Beta Elements Alfonso beta pictogram 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Alfonso beta pictogram 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Alfonso beta pictogram 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Alfonso beta pictogram 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Alfonso beta pictogram 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 Alfonso beta pictogram 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 Alfonso beta pictogram 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 Alfonso beta pictogram 8.png|Beta pictogram 8 Alfonso beta pictogram 9.png|Beta pictogram 9 Behind the Scenes Alfonso bts.jpg|Behind the scenes Others Alfonso trailer gameplay.png|Trailer gameplay Alfonso_background_1.png|Background 1 Alfonso_background_2.png|Background 2 Alfonso_background_3.png|Background 3 Videos Official Music Video FEDEZ - ALFONSO SIGNORINI (EROE NAZIONALE) Prod. RESET! Fedez Ft. Elio - Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) Teaser Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2014 - Fedez - Alfonso Signorini 5 Estrellas 5 Stars Extraction Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Italian Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Clean versions Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives Category:Arben Kapidani